Without You!
by CutiePie804
Summary: When an innocent person's life comes to a dead end, who will pick up the pieces of a broken heart? Who can mend the missing hole in that person's heart? Will they be able to live with just each other? Or will both be in, just anguish and misery?


Chapter One: Death To the Innocent!

The sky was dark, and the clouds heavy with rain. The grass was full of dew, and the smell of blood was in the air. A party of 8 stood looking at a body that laid on the ground. No one had said anything in the last five minutes. Everyone face was locked on the figure laying in the dewey grass. A demon's Lord eyes filled with hurt and pain, he was stood still, like a statue and didn't move in inch. Jaken was weeping on AH UN, and Kagome was letting a small tear roll down her face. Sesshomaru finally made his move towards the young Rin who lay on the ground motionless. He looked down at her un moving body, and fell to his knees.

He stayed like this for many more minutes, not talking not moving, just looking down at the once vibrant life that was Rin. Inuyasha hadn't said anything, he had come to realize that Rin had meant a lot to his brother, and although he couldn't understand why his brother had accepted the young human as his ward, and not him as his half brother. He knew what that attachment felt like. If anything would have happened to Kagome, he didn't know how he would feel, or what he would do.

After what seemed like a longer wait than it really was, Kagome walked up towards Sesshoamru, and stood above his kneeling form. It was barely their but she could hear the demon Lord crying. It as too quiet to notice, but Kagome had heard it.

Kneeling down beside him, she placed a hand on his shoulder, and watched as the daiyoukia looked at her, with tears in his eyes. Inuyasha was about to grab Kagome, when he saw that Sesshomaru was weak and venerable. Kagome looked deeply into the golden cores of Sesshomaru, and let out a small shake from her head.

"Sesshomaru?" she questioned, and he again looked back to down at Rin's form. kagome looked at the young girl laying there. Kagome hated to see such a young life taken from such a vile person like Naraku.

_Inuyasha stood with tetsuiaga out, and ready for battle, Kagome was at his side her arrow drawn, and Miroki and Sango behind them in battle stance also. Naraku was coming, he was again on the move to try and final get rid of the group. Inuyasha took a glance at Kagome. She had grown over the years, she was a lot stronger, and she was more determined than ever. _

_Kagome looked a had knowing that this could indeed be the final battle they were all waiting for. Sesshomaru had come not too long, telling Inuyasha that he was going to kill the demon Naraku, and Inuyasha could basically get lost. After a lot of bickering on either end, Kagome had finally asked if they could not just work together, to make sure the job would be completed. _

_Naraku had finally showed his ugly face, and the battle was full on. Kagome Took her shot, and hit naraku in the shoulder. The evil demoned laughed as he whipped his tentacle towards Kagome trying to hit her quick and fast. Kagome would be the one to destroy him after all. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and pulled her out of the way. Sesshomaru didn't take too much longer to attack naraku. "DRAGON STRIKE!" he yelled out, and a blue flash ripped through the air, and hit Naraku full force, Kagome smiled at Inuyasha and watched at the evil Naraku fell down, and tried to quickly regenerate himself. _

_Naraku let out his poisonous miasma and began to laugh evilly, and again through his tentacle towards Sesshomaru, and without another warning Sango through her hiraikotsu and it destroyed the tentacle that was about to hit Sesshomaru. Miroku had taken out various other demon's who where now aimlessly attacking the group. kagome focussed her energy to help Miroku, and every so often shooting another arrow at Naraku. Inuyasha stood in his battle stance and let out another one of his nightly attacks. "WINDSCAR!" he yelled and a yellow light submerged the evil demon. _

_Kagura let out one of her attacks "Dance of blades." she rings out, and the wind comes rushing towards Sango, and Miroku. Kagome lookes at both, and the smile at her. she nods and follows Inuyasha, and waits for his word to shoot ant Naraku. Kaome fires another arrow, and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha let out another attack. Both attacks hit Narak, and he yet again falls to the ground. _

_"Were winning Sesshomaru! more more attack and he should plunder! Inuyasha yells at his bother. Sesshomaru doesn't answer, and goes to let another dragon strike._

_Kagura uses another one of her powerful attacks. "Dance of the Dragon!" Mroku keeps the demons at bay while Sango throws her hiraikotsu , and barely misses Kagura. Kagura knows she is fighting a battle she cannot win, and pulls back grabbing Kohaku, and uses his as a human shield. Sango furious at what she sees jumps on a Kilala and goes for a more closer attack, leaving Miroku to fend for himself._

_Naraku notices that Sesshomaru Ward is all done and vulnerable, knowing he cannot win this fight if he doesn't pull something off quickly. He needs a distractions. Naraku send a tentacle at Sesshomaru, and when Sesshomaru notices that he misses him he smirks thinking that the evil Naraku has lost his aim. When an evil chuckle erupts from him Sesshomaru knows he was misled with the last attack Naraku enforced. Looking back he notices that run was hit, and is now on the ground bleeding out. Kagome looks in disappear and notches another arrows and shoots at him hitting him right above the heart, and without another moment Naraku pulls an escape, and flees away._

_Sesshomaru watches as Kagura also makes her escape and the demon's follow him in protection of not being persuade. Kagome looks at the falling Rin and tabs a cloth from her bag, and tries to stop the bleeding. Trying to get the blood to clot. Sesshomaru walks to Rin. Kagome was finding anything she could to stop the bleeding. Kagome shook her head, and tried to heal the young girl, and kept talking as sweetly as she could to Rin. "It's okay Rin its' me Kagome i am here to try to help you. Staystill for me okay sweetheart." she wasn't get any luck. The wound was too sep, and she had no other opportunity, she would have to stitch her up. just at that point Sesshomaru walked closer. _

_"Move Miko!" he yelled and pulled tensiaga, and swiped it over Rin hoping it would heal her. Rin looked up at Sesshoamru unable to make any sounds, or say anything to him. Sesshomaru watched as she dies from blood loss._

Finally she couldn't take anymore of it she was a Miko a priestess, she should be able to reivve Rin, she took a big breath in. "Sesshomaru!" she poke out again he didn't answer her, but she knew he was listening.

"I am going to try to revive Rin with my Miko powers, i don't know if i am strong enough, but i will try." Kagome then got Sesshomaru to move out of the way, and Kagome kneeled down by the young child. She placed her hands over Rins wound,and over her heart, and closed her eyes. Kagome focussed all her energy on her spiritual powers calling forth all that she could to revive the you innocent girl that had died in from on them.

Everyone watched in atnticipation as Kagome's aura went pink, and a slight glow was wrapped around her like a cloak. /her body was like stone, and she pulled her life force she cold possible pull and try to revive the young girl. 'Please, Please work. Rin doesn't deserve to die' Memory's flashed through her eyes of how carefree and small the young girl was. She also wanted to do this for Sesshomaru, after all he was finally warming up to humans, he finally had a heart. KAgome let one more amount of power emerge from her, and she colloped beside Rin, all her energy spent.

Inuyasha ran towards Kagome, when he watched as his brother picked Kagome up, and turn towards him. "We should take her to your village Inuyasha, and let her rest." with that he picked up Kagome and Rin and headed towards the village. everyone in awe, as he carried both females to Keade's village.

As Sesshomaru made his way to the village, he couldn't help but feel a sense of pride for the mike. She had put all her energy into saving Rin, and even though he believed she failed. She never once stopped until her body hit complete exhaustion. He would thank the young Miko, and then he would be on his way back to his lands, back to solitude, and await for Naraku, and destroy him forever.

The journey back to Keade's village wasn't long, and Kagome hadn't stirred awake, she was completely past out. Inuyasha had done nothing but worry as his half brother carried his best friend back home. He had knew why Kagome had offered Sesshomaru, their was actually multiple reasons. Still he was unsure if Kagome's attempt would go in vain. Would Sesshomaru turn as cold as he was before Rin? Would he be after the tetsuiaga? He wasn't sure, one thing was sure, and that was no matter what he wouldn't lay a hand on Kagome if there was any harm to come from it.

Keade met the stoic lord, and gave a look of worry, as she saw Kagome and Rin in his arms/ She moved towards the demon lord, and watched as stopped right in front of her. His eyes had showed no emotions, and she was curious why Inuyasha was not the one to bring Kagome back.

"Seshomaru?" she said in a stern voice, and he allowed a curt nod her way. "what has happened to ye all?" she then looked at a motionless Rin, and gasped.

"Naraku had come, and he managed to kill Rin. Kagome tried to heal, and revive Rin, she was not successful. Where can i put both?" Keade motioned for him to follow her into the hut she resided in. Keade showed Sesshomaru where to place Kagome, and offered him a place to lay Rin down as well, he nodded in agreement and layer the young girl down. Inuyasha and the rest of the gang happened to walk in at that moment.

"I am so glad ye are alright!" Keade let out gentle, and Inuyasha walked to Kagome's side. Sango and Miroku say beside Sesshomaru a few feat away, and watched Inuyasha as he place his fire rat yukata over her.

"WE had a run in with Naraku, and he got a hold of Rin, and was able to wound me and Miroku, although not badly. Kagome had tried to save Rin; however don't know if Kagomes efforts has worked." Sango mentioned to Keade, and looked at Inuyasha.

"Did you manage to kill Naraku?" she asked knowing the answer. Inuyasha shook his head, and looked down at the sleeping Kagome.

"No Keade, and what makes me more mad, is he kiled an innocent girl to get away, not to mention he has put Kagome in danger also." Everyone nodded in agreement. Sesshomaru even though did not show he agreed, had also agreed. The Miko had done so much to try to save Rin, and now she lay here drained of her energy, and weak because of Naraku. He held a different feeling towards his brothers companion. He felt like if there was any other human he could trust he would be able to trust her. He felt proud.

"We should let Kagome get her rest, and get ye guys patched up as well." Keade nodded for them to exit the ut, and looked back to Sesshomaru. "Ye may stay here as long as you like Lord Sesshomaru." he nodded and looked at the cold and white Rin. When Keade left, he finally let a small tear lip from his eyes. After allowing a moment of emotion slip his sturdy and cold facade he got up, and walked towards his brothers who was being taken care of from the old lady Keade.

"Inuyasha i need to ask something of you." his voice never wavering from word to word. Inuyasha looked up at his brother and nodded.

"What is it Sesshomaru ?" Sesshomaru looked back at the hut, and then at Inuyasha. He stood for a moment not making a sound, and then if not moments later, he finally looked back a Inuyasha.

"I need you to bury Rin, and come get me when the Miko awakens, i would like to thank her." Inuyasha didn't want to argue about burying Rin, he knew his half brother was hurting, and for the first time he could see the emotions seeping from Sesshomaru like he had never seen an emotion before.

"Sure." was all he said, and he watched as Sesshomaru walked into the forest, and out of sight. Keade looked at Inuyasha worried, and confused at the same time.

It had been a few days and Kagome had finally woken up, and seemed like she had been in a deep dream state for years. She looked to see Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo sleeping. Getting up she star led Inuyasha who was now looking at her with worried eyes.

"Hey sleepy head." Inuyasha spoke to her softly. "You've been asleep for days, feeling any better?" he asked her, she smiled at him and nodded.

"Lots better, all i could remember is telling my self just a little longer, and then before i knew it i was waking up." she then looked at her friends. They were all sleeping soundly. "How are the others?" she asked, and Inuyasha snorted. "Finem a few bruises, and cuts, but nothing bad. Rin didn't make it Kagome." Kagome looked down at her hands, and began to cry slowly. Inuyasha looked at her, and realized he was too quick with the news. "I'm sorry Kagome i shouldn't have told you straight away. Please don't cry." he asked

Kagome sniffed, and looked at him, she let out a small smile, and wiped away the few tears flowing down her cheeks. "Sorry Inuyasha, i just really thought i could save her. i must not been that strong." she got up, and decided to go for a walk. "I'll be back Inuyasha, i just need to go for a walk." he nodded and let her walk out of the hut.

Kagome took a walk to the bone eaters well, and noticed Sesshoamru was standing not far away from it. She didn't know if she should go speak to him, or had he hated her for not being able to save Rin. She kind of hated herself for being so weak. Rin didn't deserve to die, if anything she should have been the last to die. Sessshomaru noticed the Miko, and walked towards her. Kagome had done something she would have never done before, she got on her knees and bowed to Sesshomaru. He looked at her questionably before he realized what she was trying to do.

"Miko!" he voice rang out. "Rise, you do not to have to show your sorry to me." she looked at him, and began to rise from her feet. "You try to save this Sesshomaru's ward." she looked at him with sorrow showing in her eyes. He looked back with just as much in his eyes.

"I didn't just save her for you, she didn't deserve to die." she then looked at her feet, and heard him walk towards her, and cup her shin to look at him. She was shocked at the forwardness, and took a gentle step back, as in a defence mode.

"Thank you." was all he said, and she looked even more shocked.

"Thank you?" she asked. "I didn't manage to save Rin why should you thank me?" he looked away, and allowed a small smile grace his lips. he then looked back at her, with his emotionless face like he always did.

"Thank you, is for at least making the effort to try and save Rin. Thank you is for not giving in, even when it was hard." and that was all he said before he turned and walked away from her. She watched him disappear in the darkness of the forest, wondering would this be the last she would ever seen Sesshomaru.


End file.
